


No Singing

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: Galavant (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Kara Danvers is a Dork, Kara is powerless, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Lost - Freeform, Medieval, Whumptober 2020, almost 2 am, am sorry, arrows hurt, kara loves musicals, no.20, pain hurts, the galavant crossover no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: Kara, Alex, and Lena get sucked into the Galavant universe and Kara doesn't have powers.
Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	No Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask me about when this happens. Just go with it. Im still just trying to catch up dammit. 💛

*wormhole opens and drops Kara, Alex, and Lena in the middle of a field with nothing around for miles.*

"What the hell was that?" Alex asked while trying to steady herself.  
"I'm, not sure..." Kara started to look around.   
"Well whatever it was, I vote we never do that again," Lena asked, doing her best to keep her lunch.   
"I don't know why, but this place feels familiar." Kara continued to look around.   
"Fly up and see if you can find anything," Alex suggested.   
"On it."

Kara stood back and swung her arms up, but nothing happened. She tried again and again, but it was futile. She couldn't fly. 

"What's wrong? Why can't you fly?" Lena asked as she approached Kara.   
"I- I don't know. Maybe the sun? It's, weird. It doesn't feel like back home." Kara started rubbing her arm. Alex and Lena stepped in and comforted her.   
"It's okay." Alex looked around and picked a direction. "Let's head west until we find someone. Hopefully they're friendly."

So the three adventures went on westward. Kara kept trying all her powers, but none of them worked. By the time they reached the edge of the field, the sun was beginning to set. The edge of the field was met with a forest. The three decided to go into it and hope there would be shelter. 

"I'm sure I've seen this place before." Kara spun around and took note of the trees and trails.   
"Well do you know a way out?" Alex asked and crossed her arms.   
"... no"  
"Then keep walking!" 

The sun went beyond the treeline, and so they stopped for the night. Alex made a quick shelter, Lena made a fire, and Kara went to search for water. Kara found a fast running stream and enjoyed the fresh cool water. She grabbed the canteen Alex had given her and filled it up to the top. On her way back, she didn't notice the trip wire set up. Kara walked right into it. 

"AHHHHH!" Kara shrieked. 

Alex came running and found Kara with an arrow sticking out of the side. 

"Shit. Kara what did you do???" Alex exclaimed as she ran to help her sister. 

"Trip... Wire..." Kara coughed out. 

Kara leaned heavily onto Alex as they made their way back to the camp. 

"Oh my god. What happened?" Lena rushed over to help Kara. 

"She set off a trap and got shot with an arrow. Help me lay her down."

Lena wadded up her jacket and placed it underneath Kara's head as she layed down on her cape. 

"H-how do h-humans deal with p-p-pain," Kara whimpered. "I-it. Sucks."

Lena and Alex let out a laugh; Kara was masking her fear. 

"Someone's here," Alex whispered. "Everyone be quiet."

Lena and Alex ready themselves for a fight. Kara did her best to keep from crying out in pain. 

"I told you we needed to go right!" A foreign voice shouted. 

"Sorry sire," a different, higher pitch voice replied. 

"Oh shoot!" The first voice exclaimed. He was a fair looking man. Tall, handsome, a short, well-maintained beard, and a sword off his hip. "Did you forget one of the traps!" 

"Sorry again, sire!" Shouted the second man. He was much smalled than the first man. Dark skin, a bushy afro and clean face, and a bag sitting on his hip. 

"Hey, I know you," Kara coughed. "You're, Galavant!" Kara tried to sing, but doubled over in pain. 

"Why yes I am!" The man boasted. "And you are..." 

"Alex. Lena. Kara." Alex cut him off and pointed to each person. "Are you the one that shot my sister?" 

"Yea... About that..." The smaller man spoke up. 

"My squire here was supposed to take care of all the traps we had set up. But apparently he missed one." 

"Sorry!" The man squeaked. "I'm Sidney, by the way. But you can call me Sid."

"Great." Alex rolled her eyes. "Look do y'all know who can help us? She's in really bad shape and since you caused this it's the least you can do." 

"Right! I believe Neo of Sporin is about a mile East." Sid pointed towards a sign with a bunch of different directions on them. 

"Neo of Sporin?" Lena questioned, helping Kara stand. 

"Let's hurry and get this over with" Galavant groaned and rubbed his head. 

***

"Ah, good to see you again my good sir! Still alive and kicking I see. Oh, but her, not so much. I do believe-" 

"Can it Neo." Galavant waved his hand and cut him off. "We get it. Time is of the essence. Just fix her. And without the singing." 

"But I like the singing..." Kara mumbled, her head hanging low. 

Blood stained Kara's once blue costume and completely ruined Lena's jacket. 

"Alright! Put her on the table." 

Lena and Alex lifted Kara onto the table with the help of Galavant. She started to convulse violently. Lena grabbed onto Alex's hand and squeezed tight. They watched as Neo did his magic, minus the singing, and the bleeding slowly stopped. 

"Hey," Kara mumbled. "You didn't sing 'time is of the essence'..." 

"Kara?" Alex asked, somewhat nervous. "How do you know these people?" 

"Oh," Kara sat up and looked around. She rubbed the back of her neck, showing off the open spot on her costume. "They're from a tv show I like called Galavant..."

"Is that the one with the singing?" Lena asked, rolling her eyes. 

"Look! It's really good! And it totally should've gotten a third season."

"What is a 'tv show'?" Sid asked Alex. 

"Way to much to explain Buddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it! I got no clue for tomorrow lmao. 💛


End file.
